nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 16
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 16 was the 16th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 21. The selection had a final and a super-final held in Copenhagen. MAIA won the edition with her song "Tordenkys". In the North Vision Song Contest 21, it got the 4th place in the semi-final with 184 points and the 20th place in the final with 151 points. Information On 27 August 2016, DR confirmed that Denmark would be competing in the 21st edition of the North Vision Song Contest. However, it was speculated that Dansk Melodi Grand Prix would be cancelled with a new selection replacing it. On 31 August 2016, however, it was revealed that the edition would be held in order to select the country's entry in the edition. The format being the same as in the past three editions: ten songs would be competing in a final with the top four most voted songs advancing to the super-final. The selection consisted of a final and a super-final and was held in B&W Hallerne, Copenhagen. The voters for both rounds were international juries among countries participating in the 21st edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Venue B&W Hallerne is a former industrial complex located on the island of Refshaleøen in Copenhagen, Denmark. Built in the early 1960s by Burmeister & Wain, the complex consists of two large halls which were used to build ships until 1996. Currently the facilities are used for culture and entertainment activities. On 2 September 2013, Danish public broadcaster DR announced that it had chosen B&W Hallerne as the host venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. The contest was held at the Section Hall 2, which was converted into a music venue with a capacity for 10,000 spectators. The surrounding buildings and areas were transformed into 'Eurovision Island' which was used for additional services related to the contest. Competing entries All the competing entries were selected by the broadcaster. DR announced the dates of the artists and songs presentation on 31 August 2016. The ten artists of the selection were presented the same day while their songs were presented three days later, on 3 September 2016. Among the competing artists are Fallulah, Joey Moe and Page Four who have all competed in Dansk Melodi Grand Prix before. Also, Micky Skeel and MAIA have wrote several entries that competed in the selection. ;Table key : Winner Final The final started on 11 September 2016 with the voting lasting three weeks and ending on 30 September 2016. The four songs that qualified to the super-final (highlighted) were revealed the next day. The places of the non-qualifiers were also revealed that day while the places of the qualifiers were revealed on 15 October 2016, after the super-final results. Super-final The top four songs from the final qualified to the super-final. The voting in the super-final started on 1 October 2016 and closed on 14 October 2016 with the results being revealed the next day. MAIA won the edition with "Tordenkys". Voting and results In both rounds, all the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, votes from non-participants and associate members were combined to make the "Rest of the World" jury. In the super-final, the voters were divided randomly in groups. Voters 12 points The twelve points and the highest points that were given in the final and super-final respectively. Italic indicates that the country gave the same amount to two or more songs Groups The countries were randomly divided in six groups for the voting. The six groups were revealed during the voting and were the following: Voting grids Final ;Rest of the World Super-final ;Rest of the World See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 21 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 21 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Super-final Thread * Super-final Results Thread * Final Recap * Super-final Recap Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 21 national selections